


Coming Home Late

by Firebull



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Death Eaters, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: It had become a bit of a routine to them.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Coming Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 HP FLuff Fest Promt: Person A tends to fall asleep well before Person B and when B does come to bed A always wakes up just so they can cuddle comfortably together.
> 
> I imagine Harry being in his early 20s, but I'm about as solid on his age as the magical world is on whenever Harry is good or evil this week.

It had become a bit of a routine to them.

Harry going to bed alone when Barty was busy on a mission. Just because the Dark Lord assigned him to watch over Harry and Nagini - his precious Horcruxes - didn't mean that he could neglect his other duties. Barty always got back as soon as he could, but even getting home early was pretty late.

This night was no different.

Barty didn't try to hide the sound of his footsteps as he walked towards the bedroom. Nagini would think of him as a thread and he'd rather not end up as a midnight snack. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside. Nagini was curled around Harry protectively. The big snake made Harry's small form beneath the blankets nearly invisible. The snake's head rose just long enough to confirm that it was really him before it went back to its previous resting position. But as small at the movement may have been, it was enough to wake Harry.

"Barty?" His voice was low with sleep. He lazily tried to push Nagini off him, but gave up that lost battle pretty quickly.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm home." He undressed, just letting his clothes fall as he walked towards the bed. He only stopped when he reached the edge of the mattress.

One brilliant green eye blinked up lazily at him. Harry didn't bother to hide the way his gaze slid over Barty's bare chest with appreciation. And why would he when Barty was all but preening beneath his gaze. Happy to show off the muscles and meat that finally started staying on his ribs after so many years. 

"Everything went well then?"

"Yes."

"Good." Harry nodded. "Get in. It's cold."

Barty rid himself of his clothes as fast as he could before climbing beneath the blankets. The nicely warm blankets. He grinned. "Lair."

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's cold-er without you."

Barty hummed, but let it drop when Harry did his best to melt into him. His smaller frame fit so fell into Barty's arms. Almost as if he was made for this. And not the years of abuse he went through that permanently damaged his body. Oh the Dark Lord was very angry when he found out about his treatment at the hands of his... family. Barty still felt his rage.

Nagini nudged her head between them, licking at Harry's fingers for attention he was all too happy to give her. Barty pouted at the loss of contact but couldn't keep it up as he watched Harry's green eyes light up with joy. It was hard to believe sometimes that this was real. That Harry was here - with him - and that it wasn't something his brain came up with while under the Imperius curse or while he rotted away in Azkaban.

He pressed a soft kiss against Harry's brow. His lips lingered as Harry let out a content sigh.

"I love you," he said into Harry's skin.

"I love you too."

"Go to sleep."

"I already was. You go to sleep."

Barty chuckled. "Sleeping together then?"

"I guess I can accept that deal."

"You better."

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
